


What It Takes to Make Jim Happy

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fill, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is fretting and won't stop. McCoy has to step in and remind him how to shut off</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes to Make Jim Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com/7937.html?thread=37121#t37121)

His lips were bleeding. He had chewed them raw over the last twenty-four hours and he keep licking them to catch the blood before it trickled down his chin. McCoy watched from where he sat as once more Jim licked away the blood while pacing the room of their quarters.

"I should be out there," Jim said for the hundredth time.

"No, you shouldn't," McCoy replied for the hundredth and one time. Shaking his head, he stood and moved towards Jim."Jim you need to stop this. Spock and Scotty have things under control and you're off duty. So, stop fretting and relax."

Jim stopped pacing only to glare. "Easy for you to say. I'm the Captain. This is my ship.  I should be on the bridge dealing with this mess," Jim snapped and he started pacing some more.

McCoy watched as he gave his lips another lick. "Is this how you're going to act?" McCoy spoke softly.

"Maybe," Jim shot back. This was all McCoy needed to hear. He gave a few nods of his head and moved over toward the far wall where there stood a locked cabinet. Jim stopped again and watched as McCoy pulled out from under his shirt a key on a chain.

"What are you doing Bones?" Jim demanded. McCoy ignored him as he removed the lock and opened the cabinet doors. "Bones answer me!" McCoy remained silent as he peered inside. He smiled as he found what he was looking for. He reached in and pulled out two items: A thick leather collar and a small round paddle.

He turned round to face Jim, items in one hand as he gestured with the other.

"C'mer Jim."

Jim didn't move but his blue eyes went wide. McCoy moved back to his seat and sat down. He gave Jim a stern look. "Jim, don't make me come over there," he said.  Averting his eyes Jim padded over to where McCoy sat. 

"Kneel," McCoy commanded.  Without hesitation Jim went down to his knees.  He sat back on his ankles with his legs apart. Without prompting, he clasped his hand in front of his groin and lowered his chin. Silently, McCoy reached down and placed the collar around Jim's neck. As it was set in place, Jim exhaled with relief and McCoy watched all the tension pout our of his shoulders. 

Running a hand through Jim's hair, he said, "Better?" Jim gave a nod but kept his head down. "That's good, but you still acted up and you know what that means." Jim gave another nod.

"Go on then. You know what to do," McCoy added. Jim gave one more nod of his head and slowly stood.  Without raising his chin he first removed his shirt and then his pants, carefully folding each before setting them down beside McCoy's chair.

He started around the desk. Placing both hands flat on the surface, Jim spread his legs apart and waited.  McCoy didn't move.

"Jim," McCoy started. Jim's neck twitched but he didn't raise his head.  Instead he froze and continued to wait. McCoy nodded with approval. "Good boy," he cooed. "But you forgot something." Jim frowned and his eyebrow knitted together in thought.  McCoy waited a beat and added, "Your underwear. Take 'em off"

"But," Jim started, his voice edged with a whine, but McCoy took the paddle and smacked it down hard on the desk.

"Wrong answer, Jimmy. I was going to go easy on you and only go to ten, but you just pushed it to twenty. Now, off with those breeches, boy!" Without changing his position Jim pushed his briefs down and kicked them away. He returned his hands to the desk and waited.  Satisfied McCoy finally stood and moved around behind Jim.

"You gonna count for me?" McCoy asked as his hand went to Jim's hair again. Jim nodded. "Alright then," McCoy said as he raised his arm and bringing the paddle down hard.

Jim squeezed his eyes shut as he said, "One." The paddled came down again. There was a sharp intake of breath and Jim called out, "Two."

McCoy gave a smile and smacked Jim again, noticing that the blond's upturned buttocks was already turning pink.

"Three."

Another hit.

"F-four"

The paddle came down yet again. It made a loud cracking sound as it connected with Jim's ass.

"F-f-five."

McCoy shook his head. "Come on now, Jim. I know you've got higher threshold for pain than that." 

He gave the paddle another swing and Jim whimpered before he muttered, "S-s-s-six."

McCoy clicked his tongue before bringing the paddle down another time.

~*~

"Ah! N-n-n-nineteen!" Jim cried. His lips had finally stopped bleeding, but now his face was a mess, covered in tears and snot from crying.  Lifting paddle one last time, McCoy noticed that Jim was shaking and had locked his knees to keep up right. He felt his heart swell at the sight and with great swing of his arm,  he bought the paddle down for the last time.

Jim cried out and sobbed, but managed to mumble out, "Twenty."  McCoy beamed. He was so proud of Jim, but then again he always was.  Setting the paddle down, he gave Jim's bottom a gentle rub. It was swollen, apple red and hot to the touch. Jim would bruise later, McCoy knew but he would kiss each discoloration to make it up to him.

"Okay Jim,  you can let go now," he whispered as he stood back and watched as Jim unlocked his knees, sliding to the floor.   He gave the blond locks a quick ruffle, then McCoy made his way to the fresher and came back out with damp cloth and a pack of tissues.

Jim had not moved, but remained where he fell on his knees, his shoulders bent, his head down, sobbing quietly.  Not saying a word,  McCoy sat down beside Jim and pulled him into his lap. Jim immediately curled up into McCoy's chest, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and tucking his head into McCoy's shoulder.

"Hey now," McCoy said kindly. "Don't go getting snot on me. Here. Blow." He held a tissue up to Jim's nose and Jim gave a small blow.  Balling the soiled tissue up, McCoy produced another one.

"Again," he ordered tenderly. Jim gave another blow, a little harder making a short trumpeting sound as he did.  McCoy discarded that tissue too and picked up the cloth.  Delicately, he wiped Jim's face clean, being extra careful around his eyes and lips. Then setting the cloth aside, he pulled Jim closer.

"There ya go," He cooed. "Feel better?" Jim gave a nod, his blue eyes still glittering with unshed tears. McCoy gave him a kiss on the forehead and started to gently rock.

"Good boy," he whispered. Jim snuffled and snuggled up closer.  They sat there as McCoy continued to rock side to side; all the while petting Jim's hair and kissing him softly. After a while, Jim started to snore quietly. McCoy smiled.

Carefully, he stood and he put Jim to bed. He returned  to the desk to read, making sure first to put the paddle and collar away so he could find them again for next time. And there would be a next time. Jim didn't know how to shut off, how to stop being the Captain, so McCoy had to remind him. It had started as something of a joke, but with the collar on Jim forgot to be Captain and when he acted as McCoy fondly put it, "like a brat." The spankings always brought Jim around.

Maybe it was harsh, but McCoy thought of it as saving Jim. Since they had started this practice, Jim's blood pressure had gone down and over all he was happier. McCoy liked that. He wanted Jim to be happy.

When he finally couldn't keep his eyes open, McCoy undressed and crawled in to bed next to Jim.  He pulled the blond towards him and kissed him lightly on the head, only marginally surprised to find Jim awake.

"You need to sleep," McCoy growled giving Jim another kiss.

"I know," Jim muttered as he snuggled in closer.

"Okay," was all McCoy said.

He started to drift when he heard, "Thank you, Bones." McCoy smiled, his eye shut.

"You're welcome."

"I love you," Jim added after a beat. McCoy opened his eyes and peered at Jim.  Blue eyes peered back at him impossibly round and beautiful. For a moment McCoy thought his heart would burst as he gave Jim squeeze.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep," He said trying to make his voice gruff sounding. This made Jim smile.

"Yes, Bones," he replied. Soon they were both fast asleep.


End file.
